Spellbound
by MidnightEnchance
Summary: This is my first book on fanfiction, and I am really excited. There may be sequels to this book, but I'm not sure yet. You'll see how it is related to Harry Potter soon! I may have some writer's block, so reviews will be great! thanks!
1. Chapter 1: My last night at home

It seems like time really _does _fly, I just never really paid attention when adults said that. It seemed just a few months ago that I've celebrated my last birthday. But I realized with a sinking feeling that this one is going to be different- _way _different- from the other birthdays. It all started this morning. I was on my way downstairs for breakfast when I hastily stopped myself, and dared to eavesdrop on my adopted parents.

"Are they coming to get her?"

"How am I supposed to know, by all means?"

"It _is_ her 13th birthday tomorrow. That's when-"

"When they are supposed to go, yes, I know."

And now here I am, on my bed, with that very positive thought of someone- or _something-_ coming to get me. The way they talked about it, I seriously doubted it was good.

My name is Tasha West. My parents died in an accident, an so Uncle Brian- my mum's brother- and his wife, Sally, took me in. Almost everybody addresses them as Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs, since Uncle Brian owning a company and everything. I never really cared much about that, I really don't even remember the name of the company. We live in a nice two-story house in Richmond, England on Beckenham Road. Anywho, everybody's attitude towards me changes when they find out about my parents. For instance, when my uncle and aunt took me for some document printing- I don't remember what it was for- and the lady at the desk asked for our names, and when I told her, she looked a little confused and started writing Jacobs as my last name, even though I had told her my _real _last name. "West," I said, "My last name is West." The lady still looked confused for a while, and then her expression softend. "I see," she said, "I'm sorry, dear." That kind of thing happens very often.

Even at school, I'm an outsider. I have friends, about two or three, but I really don't have anyone that I can call my best friend. My hair is the lightest shade of brunette, and I have hazel eyes. I'm really, really small and skinny for my age, so I sometimes just don't fit in.

Anyway, I had trouble sleeping that night. I stayed up late tossing and turning on my bed, but in the end, my eyes drooped and I gave myself up to sleep. If I knew that I wouldn't be sleeping on that bed for a long, long time, maybe I would have enjoyed myself more while I slept.


	2. Chapter 2: Taken Away

I woke up early the next morning, my heart beating against my chest like crazy. Today I turned thirteen, and apparently someone- or something- was coming to get me. I got up from my bed and looked out the window. It seemed like a normal London morning, with very few cars passing by our house, since it was so early. I glanced at my clock- it was ten minutes to six. I crept out of my room, without bothering to make my bed. I was surprised to find my uncle and aunt's room with the light on. Biting my lip, I made my way downstairs.

As soon as I got to the bottom of the stairway, the doorbell rang. I froze. A gasp came from my aunt and uncle's room.

"They must be here! Brian, they're here!"

My eyes started searching frantically for somewhere to hide. It was then that I remembered the rusty old storage closet by the kitchen. I dashed over to the door and yanked it open, and dodged in.

I found a comfortable spot in the corner, and settled down, leaning in towards the door to listen.

There was a scuffling coming from upstairs, and then I heard footsteps rushing downstairs. I heard the sound of the door clicking, and tentatively I leaned in closer, with the tip of my nose barely touching the door, crawling out of my corner. The door opened. All of a sudden I heard a faint humming sound, echoing through the house.

"Good morning," I heard Aunt Sally say, but unlike the day before, her voice sounded calm.

"Hello, Sally, it's been a while." This was coming from a voice that sounded like an adult woman.

"Hello!" I heard a second voice. This time it sounded like a girl.

I have to say, I was quite surprised, since I had expected some sort of monster.

"'Morning," I heard my uncle say. Again, like Aunt Sally, instead of the tense, nervous voice from yesterday, his voice sounded… relaxed.

Even weirder, I heard Aunt Sally let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll go get her," I heard her say, followed by the sound of footsteps making its way upstairs.

"Oh, there's no need," the first voice said, "she's right in this closet."

There was a gentle tapping on the other side of the closet door.

The door opened.

Taking one last shaky breath, I walked out.

Another surprise. There are my aunt and uncle, smiling at me. I gaped at them.

"Eavesdropping, were you?" There was the voice. I slowly looked in the direction the voice was coming from. When I turned around, there was a woman smiling at me. Her hair, which was brown, was hanging past her shoulders, and stopped at around her waist. Her face was beautiful, and her eyes were bright blue. It's hard to describe, but her eyes looked like there was a storm behind it, and I saw what looked like lightning in her eyes. Looking into them, I felt wisdom, and power. _Lots _of power. She was dressed as any normal woman, jeans and a t-shirt. But that was when I noticed she had a bright glow to her, kind of a gold outlining. And the humming I heard in the closet was faintly echoing across the room. It was coming from her. I finally unglued my eyes from her and noticed the girl I heard speak from the closet. She was also dressed in jeans and a shirt like any normal girl, with her hair, which was brown also, braided around her head. She smiled at me, and so did the woman. I gaped at them in return.

I didn't know what to say. I realized I should apologize.

"Sorry," I said, although you could barely hear.

"It's okay, you must have been worried some monster was coming to get you!" she laughed.

I didn't, because it was just as she had read my mind.

"She must have heard our conversation yesterday," Aunt Sally was saying, "Must have worried a lot."

"Our tones must have scared her," my uncle said.

"Yes," my aunt agreed. "Tasha, you must have been scared by the way we talked. We were nervous because we were wondering what would happen if they-" she gestured at the woman and the girl, "_didn't _come. We wore worried that something horrible would reach us before them, or stop them on their way. But those worries are useless now, they're here."

_Oh, _I thought, _that was why they're so relaxed now._

"Let me introduce myself," the lady was saying, "My name is Estelle, and she-" she pointed to the girl, "is Andromia."

"You can call me Mia," the girl said.

"We are here to take you," Estelle continued, "to MAGIC. You could say it's a school, or you could say summer camp. I would say all-year summer camp. You'll see."

_They're taking me away to some permanent camp? What about school? What about the life that I live now? _All these thoughts raced through my head.

"I made arrangements with your school," Aunt Sally said, as if she read my mind, "They believe you are moving to another school."

She said this as if she lied. I noticed she said _believe_ not _know_ or anything else.

"Go pack your bags with the things you'll need," Estelle was saying, "Everything you use every day. The rest we will take care of once we reach MAGIC."

_The rest?_

I headed upstairs to my room. Mia came with me. She followed me into my room, where I pulled out the suitcase which I use when I travel. I stuffed my things in- my clothes, books, laptop, everything else I 'use everyday'. Halfway through, I ran out of room.

"I'll help you with that," Mia said.

She put her hand over the suitcase and said something I didn't recognize. The suitcase glowed blue, than turned back to its normal self.

"Go ahead," she urged.

I put more things in. It fit. If the suitcase ran out of space, the things that were already in there seemed to disappear. When I noticed this, I looked at Mia, but she just smiled.

_Okay, what is going on here? _I wondered. _I'm going to some summer camp school, and now my suitcase is eating my things?_

As if she read my thoughts, Mia smiled at me, saying "You get used to it after a while."

I nodded, and stared at my suitcase for the last time. I threw the last t-shirt in.

"Ready?" Mia asked.

"Wait," I said, "There's one more thing."

I opened my drawer, which was now empty. Sitting in a corner was a package. I took it out, and opened it. Unwrapping the little package, I told Mia, "This used to be my mom's. It's, like, her last gift to me. When I was a baby I always had it in my hand. It was like my favorite toy, I guess."

"But now it means more than a toy to you." Mia guessed.

I nodded.

I opened it, letting out a necklace. I don't know if it's made of anything fancy, like silver, but it is shiny, and strikes me as the word _beautiful. _It may be plastic, but I don't care. It means as much as sheer gold to me.

The necklace is silver, and it's shaped as a heart. On the front of the heart there was an eagle sitting on the letter _R. _The _R_ was also silver, but the background was blue. I turned it over in my hands.

A gasp escaped Mia's mouth. I looked up. She was gaping at the necklace.

"What happened?" I asked. Mia hesitated, as if trying to decide how to reply. "This eagle, with the letter _R_- is it familiar to you?" I asked. "I've asked my uncle and aunt, but they have no clue what it is. In fact, they never knew of the necklace until my mother gave it to me. I always wondered-" I flipped it around in my hands- "-what it had to do with us, and how it was related to mother. She must have given it to me because it meant something to the pair of us. I just… don't know how."

Mia was still staring at the necklace in awe.

"Would you… Like to see it?" I asked, not knowing what to do.

She nodded. I handed the necklace over to her, which she received gently, as if she were handling treasure. She gazed at it for a long time.

"Ready?" I heard Estelle calling from downstairs

Mia finally broke her gaze.

"Sorry," she said.

"Is there… Something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh no, it's nothing. Now, we should hurry."

"Right."

"We're coming!" Mia called downstairs.

She handed the necklace gingerly back to me, and I put it back in the package. After placing it in the suitcase, I closed it.

"Ready?" Mia repeated the question. "It's weird, I know. But it's fun."

I realized that she must have gone through this too. Someone had came to her house on her thirteenth birthday, and took her to that place Estelle called MAGIC. I put a smile on my face, because I had this feeling that the thing that came to get me I was pondering about last night wasn't that bad, after all.

"Ready."

I picked up my suitcase, and took a last look around. My room was my little hidey-hole.

It had posters of singers tacked up on the walls, and on desk- _oh. _I almost forgot about that.

It was a photo of me, pint-sized Tasha as a baby holding the necklace.

I grinned, and decided to take it with me.

Mia, too, smiled when she saw the photo.

Taking one last look around the poster-covered walls, ivory desk, and my bed, I felt my eyes tearing up.

_This is ridiculous, _a voice in my head scolded, as I helplessly trying to hide my tears, _You're just going to sleep-away camp. _Sleep-away camp. I wondered where _that _came from.

I had a feeling this was it. I was leaving home, and for good.

I stepped out into the hall, Mia following me.

One more swift, quick gaze around the room. I closed the door.

The rest of the evening was a daze. I was hurried down the stairs to my aunt and uncle. They simply hugged me, and we stayed in that position for a while. I felt something roll down my cheek. The tears again. This time, I let them roll down my face.

"Goodbye," Aunt Sally muttered. "Godbye, goodbye."

I kissed her cheek, and turned to see Uncle Brian gazing at me.

I smiled.

He smiled.

He absently gave my hair a twirl, and that was it.

I was off.

I stepped out in to the porch. The cold weather took over us all, and instantly we all were numb. I turned around to see my aunt and uncle. They nodded, and I waved.

_God bless you._

They closed the door, and I stepped back to take a look at the house I was so used to calling home.

"Come on, now!" Estelle said cheerfully.

I nodded, and followed them- up the street, around the corner.

"Here." She said, and Mia agreed, nodding.

"Here, what?" I asked. I had enough surprises for the day.

"Here is where we will go to MAGIC." Mia explained.

_Thanks a lot for clearing that up._

"It'll be a lot easier to understand once we get there." Estelle said.

She held out her hand, Mia was already holding her other hand.

I decided the day couldn't get any weirder, so I grabbed her hand without a second thought.

Boy, was I wrong.


End file.
